


От заката до рассвета

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Ratings: G, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебом был там. Промокший, в тонкой летней футболке он стоял на краю парапета, дрожал и тихонько раскачивался.





	От заката до рассвета

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/gifts).



   Джексон помнил Джебома разным.

   Он помнил его радостным, безумным, смущенным и неловким, сдержанно плачущим на сцене и раскидывающим вещи по общаге в ярости. Уставшим и сильно захмелевшим.

 

   Последнюю неделю Джебом был чужим.

 

   Подготовка к новому альбому шла тяжело, песня, которую им купило агентство, вызывала отторжение. А Джебом чах, убивался в зале практики и молчал.

   Джексон знал его разным, любил его любого, но потухший взгляд у их страстного и всегда сильного лидера видел впервые.

   Джебом замыкался, ночевал в студии и постоянно что-то царапал в своей нотной тетради. Чувство было такое, будто он решил написать лирику для следующих 5 альбомов. Но только сегодня, во время отработки новой хореографии, Джексон понял, что всё еще хуже, чем он думал.

   На улице было дождливо и не по-июньски холодно, Джебом ввалился в зал растрепанным, промерзшим и абсолютно промокшим. Вчера вечером тот так и не вернулся домой. Никто бы и не заметил, но Джексон кормил его кошек. Теперь на руках пылают алые автографы Норы. Она никогда не дается в руки. Маленькая хвостатая копия хозяина.

   Джебом, который обычно следил за практикой, сегодня был тихим, угрюмым и отстраненным. Он постоянно ошибался, держался за спину и на все вопросы отмалчивался. Лицо закрывала маска, а на глаза падала тень от капюшона, не давая его читать. Ребята, чувствуя эту тяжелую атмосферу, были тише обычного. Джинен пытался на перерыве поговорить с Джебомом, но тот лишь отмахнулся и быстро сбежал на первый этаж к автоматам с напитками. За клубничным молоком, не иначе.

 

   И больше не вернулся.

 

   Они прождали его полчаса, пока Джексон не решился набрать номер, но на другом конце провода он услышал только тревожные гудки и равнодушное "абонент не отвечает". Впервые за 7 лет, которые они были знакомы, Джебом сбежал. И Джексон понял, что дело действительно дрянь.

   Джинен, делая вид, что всё в порядке, пытался вести практику дальше, но все были сбиты с толку. Танец не складывался и, в итоге, все расползлись сначала по углам танцкласса, а потом и вовсе засобирались домой. Югём уговаривал Бэма сходить с ним "в тот крутой ресторанчик, где готовят лучшие в Сеуле пянсе". Бэм Бэм ныл на погоду и звонил матери третий раз за утро, спрашивая, как там дела в кафе. Джинен рассеяно пролистывал куски сценария очередной слезливой дорамы и цеплялся за толстовку Марка. Тот вел его под своим зонтом и обещал помочь с отработкой особо драматичных кусков. Джексон мок позади них в теплой куртке и думал о том, что Джебом точно не брал с собой зонт и теперь вымокнет до нитки пока дойдет до дома.

 

***

 

   Джексон рывком поднялся на кровати. Телефон у подушки показывал 1:31 ночи. За окном всё лило. Чёртов сезон дождей. За стеной плакала Нора.

   Он не мог понять, отчего проснулся, пока не услышал стук в соседнюю дверь и приглушенные голоса. Менеджер поднимал ребят. Джексон, слепо шаря по полу в поиске тапочек, пытался вспомнить расписание и понять куда они должны были сегодня ехать. В коридоре медленно поднимался гул, а Джексон все никак не мог попасть ногой в штанину домашних брюк. Но еще до того, как выйти из комнаты, Джексон понял, что Джебом так и не вернулся.

   Когда Джексон, наконец, влетел в гостиную, все уже были на месте. Югём сидел на подлокотнике кресла и с кем-то говорил по телефону. Судя по доносящимся приглушенным страдающим стонам на том конце провода, он настойчиво пытался добиться у только что разбуженного Ёнджэ, не ночует ли Джебом сегодня у них с братом.

   Их менеджер сидел на диване рядом с Джиненом, отчаянно запустив руки в мокрые волосы. Если с Джебомом что-то случилось, его голова полетит первой.

   Растрепанный Бэм Бэм прошел мимо с чашкой кофе и всучил её менеджеру в трясущиеся руки. Тот поднял глаза на Джексона и в них застыл немой вопрос.

   — Нет, я ничего не знаю, — Джексон покачал головой, — вчера он тоже не ночевал дома, но его видели ночью в студии. Вы звонили ребятам из Paradise? Может он у них?

   — Да я уже всех обзвонил! Даже ребят, с которыми он танцевал до дебюта, поднял! — голос его сорвался, и он отпил из чашки.

   Югём завершил звонок и озадачено смотрел на Джинена:

   — У Ёнджэ его нет и Джебом ему не звонил. Ёнджэ сказал, что позвонит хёну, с которым они втроем ходили выпить пару недель назад, и еще парочке общих знакомых.

   — Я разбудил Ю Ёнджэ, он сейчас с группой в Китае. Говорит, что они давно не созванивались, но пообещал набрать общих знакомых и перезвонить, если что-то прояснится. Вот же... — Джинен растер ладонями лицо, — какого черта он творит.

   Джексон стоял, упершись спиной в стену, и чувствовал, как волоски на стриженном затылке поднимаются дыбом. В голове стоял потухший и больной взгляд Джебома, его расцарапанные кошками запястья и бессонные кофейные ночи в танцзалах и студиях звукозаписи. Треки, которые он записывал последние пару месяцев, становились всё темнее и тоскливее. Джексон даже как-то пошутил, что фанатки от такой музыки начнут слать им почтой тонны шоколада, чтобы поднять оппе настроение.

   Но сейчас было совсем не до шуток. О ногу терлась встревоженная Нора. Кто-то, видимо, открыл в комнату дверь и случайно выпустил её в общей суматохе. Джексон поднял кошку на руки и почесал за ухом, как учил Джебом.

 

   Хён, ну куда же ты сбежал.

 

   В голове Джексон лихорадочно перебирал все дни, проведенные вместе, все места, куда они ходили только вдвоем.

   Вечер, проведенный на реке Хан, куда они тайно выбирались поглядеть на цветущую вишню. Ох и влетело им потом, когда вернулись.

   Поход в торговый центр за новой кепкой для Джексона. После они там же пили кофе, Джебом еще смешно фыркал на его попытки отхлебнуть из кружки, не снимая полностью маску. Он тогда все-таки облился и домой шел в красной толстовке Джебома, чтобы закрыть пятно на майке.

 

   Кофта пахла им, Джебомом.

 

   Джексон тогда уткнулся носом в ворот и пытался разложить запах на части: нотки парфюма, приглушенный запах кошек и терпкий — благовоний, сливочный аромат клубничного молока и волос Джебома. Так же пахла подушка те пару раз, когда Джексон засыпал в чужой кровати в старом общежитии. У него защемило сердце от тоски, и он неосторожно сжал кошку. Нора тут же отомстила, укусив его ладонь, и скрылась на кухне. Джексон, наконец, отмер и сел прямо на пол около двери. В гостиной раздавались звонки, приглушенные голоса и всхлипы менеджера.

   Самому Джексону звонить было некому: общих знакомых вне работы у них кот наплакал. Он неопределенно листал фотографии на телефоне, когда наткнулся на снимок годичной давности. На нем они с Джебомом делали селфи на залитой лучами закатного солнца крыше. Джебом был румяным и пьяно улыбался. Алое солнце подсвечивало неровные пряди их волос со спины и казалось, будто они вдвоем горят ярким пламенем. Совсем как его сердце в тот день. Джексон на фото стоял уткнувшись носом в чужую шею, и серьга Джебома отбрасывала причудливую тень на его щеку.

   Вечер того дня они провели в кафе на окраине Сеула. Ели сочное мясо, запивая красным сухим вином, и обсуждали предстоящий мировой тур. Это было незадолго до того, как Джебом получил травму. Стояла сухая теплая погода и Джексон чувствовал себя полным сил и безгранично счастливым.

   Они тогда точно перебрали, иначе Джебом не потащил бы его на крышу общежития смотреть на закат. Вид был восхитительным: Сеул раскинулся под ними и пылал всеми оттенками красного.

   Джебом стоял, разведя руки в стороны прямо на краю парапета, готовый, либо обнять весь город внизу, либо взлететь навстречу закату.

   Он радостно улыбался, плотно смежив веки. Глаза на лице его превратились в счастливые полумесяцы. Джексон тогда иррационально испугался, что Джебом оступится как в их старом клипе Stop stop it и сорвется вниз. Он стащил его оттуда под предлогом сделать несколько воспоминаний вместе.

   Позже, когда солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, и они грелись тесно прижавшись друг к другу под одной толстовкой на двоих, той же самой, Джебом приглушено признался ключицам Джексона, что тут никто не бывает, и это его тайное место. Джексон потом приходил сюда пару раз, но дверь каждый раз оставалась надежно запертой.

   Он резко вынырнул из воспоминаний и в миг полностью проснулся. Крыша. Никто не искал Джебома на крыше, потому что никто о ней не знает.

 

***

 

   Вот же идиот, думал про себя Джексон, убегая из квартиры в наспех зашнурованных джорданах. Он спешно перебирал ногами по ступенькам, не дождавшись лифта, и слышал, как сверху Марк кричит ему, чтобы тот вернулся.

   На улице началась настоящая буря. Казалось, будто Ханган вышел из берегов и залил город. Джексон пробежал пару кварталов вслепую, шлепая прямо по лужам, и только потом сообразил, что лучше взять такси. Он ввалился в первую пустую машину с шашечками и выпалил адрес их старой общаги. Промокший и взъерошенный, Джексон трясся на заднем сидении машины, неосознанно вцепившись в край кофты. Красной. Надо же, это же та самая, красная и безразмерная, пахнущая радостью.

   Когда он добрался до места, ливень начал сходить на нет. Выбравшись из такси, Джексон вскинул голову кверху и, близоруко сощурившись, увидел на краю крыши неясную тень. Закоченевшими пальцами он раз за разом набирал забытый код от двери и снова и снова ошибался. Вода тонкой струйкой затекала с козырька подъезда точно за шиворот, пока Джексон не ворвался внутрь. Поднимаясь пролет за пролетом, он лихорадочно думал о том, что будет делать, если дверь на крышу заперта или, если Джебома за ней не будет. Перепрыгнув последние ступени, он задержал дыхание и осторожно потянул за ручку двери.

   Едва не завопив от радости, когда она поддалась, он вышел на залитую водой крышу.

   Джебом был там. Промокший, в тонкой летней футболке он стоял на краю парапета, дрожал и тихонько раскачивался. Джексон хотел его сразу окликнуть, но подумал, что может напугать его ненароком.

   Но тут Джебом сам обернулся, и глаза его удивленно расширились.

   — Хён. А мы тебя потеряли, — Джексон шаг за шагом подходил ближе, боясь сделать что-то не так. Он даже дышал через раз и почти не моргал. Ему казалось, если его глаза хоть на миг закроются, он больше никогда не увидит Джебома, — всех уже обзвонили. Погода такая ужасная, да? Ты совсем вымок, спускайся оттуда, хорошо? Идем домой, наш менеджер…

   — Эй, Джексон, — Джебом слизал капли дождя с верхней губы, — ты не жалеешь? — голос его звучал надломлено и хрипло. Он всё продолжал раскачиваться и ловить порывы ветра.

   — О чем ты, хён?

   — Ты не жалеешь, что отказался от Олимпийских игр, учебы в Стэндфорде? Не думаешь, что лучше бы тебе было не покидать отца и не заставлять свою мать столько плакать? Всё могло бы сложиться иначе, ты мог бы быть счастливым. Все вы могли бы быть счастливы.

   — Я и сейчас счастлив, Джебом, — Джексон стоял уже почти вплотную к краю и думал, как бы стащить Джебома вниз, — я уверен, что каждый из группы согласится со мной. Все мы на своем месте. Пусть всё идет не так гладко, как нам бы хотелось, но мы должны продолжать работать, так? Ради наших близких, которых мы оставили, ради наших фанатов. Чтобы достичь…

   — Мы не нужны нашим фанатам! — Джебом перешел на крик, — Мы не поднимаемся в чартах! Наши чертовы песни забудут через неделю, понимаешь? Мы… Я никому не нужен! — он замолк и, прежде чем Джексон хоть что-то успел сказать, сдавленно просипел, — Я лучше сдохну тут.

   Он отер лицо от дождя и убрал мокрые пряди с глаз. Они были совсем больными, уставшими и наполненными одиночеством и отчаянием. С рукавов его майки, волос и кончика носа капало. А Джексон, стоя внизу и боясь пошевелиться, неуместно думал о том, что даже сейчас Джебом все равно ужасно красивый.

   — Если честно, то я… я понимаю тебя. Мне тоже каждый раз больно. Каждый чертов раз, когда награду забирает кто-то другой мне так горько. Иногда я начинаю думать, что у меня… у нас всех ничего не выйдет, и уже поздно что-то менять, — он пытался перекричать шум дождя и не сводил взгляд с фигуры наверху, — что мы и наше агентство всё упустили! У всех бывают плохие дни, хён. Вдалеке от родителей, вдалеке от вас всех, когда неделю не мог подняться с кровати по своей дурости, а вы там далеко все вместе веселились на сцене, я думал о том, что вам не нужен! Вы же прекрасно справляетесь и также сияете для фанатов без меня. — Джексон в запале начал бить себя по груди, — Я лежал один в общежитии, смотрел, как люди пишут о том, что мне не место тут, что мне не следовало сюда соваться, нужно было остаться в Гонконге, — он перевел дыхание и хотел было продолжить, но Джебом перебил его.

   — Я устал, Джексон. Я…

   — Понимаю, но это не…

   — Ты не понимаешь, слышишь?! Ни черта ты не понимаешь, каково мне! — Джебом даже нелепо подпрыгнул, а голос его сорвался на высокой ноте, — ничего не понимаешь, никто из вас, — он обессиленно опускается на корточки, — я не могу… не хочу этого всего. Не могу смотреть вам в глаза, когда вы ждете от меня поддержки или совета, — тут он вскочил и начал метаться как зверь в клетке, — каждое принятие решения, каждый мой выбор должен… должен быть правильным, единственно верным, потому что еще одного провала мы не выдержим!

   Я не могу смотреть как ты падаешь в обмороки во время своего личного убийственного графика, как Ёнджэ улыбается сквозь боль на выступлениях. Потому что всё зря! Часто думаю о том, а что я сделал для нас? Снова ошибся и сделал неверный выбор? Вновь повел вас по ложному пути и теперь все мы тонем, тонем в этой трясине, увязая по самое горло, — по лицу его текло и он начал задыхаться, — Я хочу свободы, я… я хочу лететь выше, я… — он не смог закончить фразу и умолк, обессилено замерев на краю.

   — Хён, — Джексон еще на шаг приблизился к нему, — мы прошли вместе большой путь, слышишь? У нас было много неудач, но и достигли мы много. И достигнем еще больше вместе! Даже если завтра наша группа перестанет существовать, мы… Мы продолжим жить дальше! Каждый из нас пойдет своей счастливой дорогой, и никто, слышишь, никто из нас не скажет, что это ты виноват, — между фразами Джексон делал длинные паузы, старательно подбирая слова и путаясь в них от волнения, — я вижу… все мы видим, как ты трудишься каждый день ради нас, ради благополучия наших семей. Нет… Нашей одной большой семьи! Если, если тебе нужен перерыв, просто скажи, никто тебя не осудит, каждый из нас поддержит тебя и будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется! Мы все любим тебя, ты всем нам нужен, — Джексон перешел на крик и яростно размахивал руками, пытаясь придать словам еще больше смысла жестами, — ты — та часть, которая держит нас всех месте. Тот, кто ведет нас сквозь непогоду навстречу ясному солнцу нового дня. Ты, и только ты, сделал нас группой, объединил нас таких разных и шумных в единое гармоничное целое!

   Джексон резко шагнул вперед, вцепился в край футболки Джебома и потянул на себя, стаскивая его вниз.

   Джебом неловко взмахнул руками и шумно рухнул на поверхность крыши с парапета, потеряв равновесие. Джексон кинулся к нему, обнял и, наконец, позволил себе шумно выдохнуть. Сердце бешено стучало где-то в горле, разгоняя кровь по телу. Он даже не чувствовал больше, что мерзнет, словно мысль о том, что всё закончилось, согревала изнутри. Он, тихо всхлипывая, плакал куда-то Джебому в шею. Того трясло в кольце рук и, кажется, он тоже задушено плакал Джексону в макушку.

   Когда Джексон поднял голову с чужого плеча, дождь уже совсем закончился.

   — Ты правда так считаешь? — Джебом все еще сипел.

   Джексон просто кивнул и провел ладонью по его шее до места за ухом и легко погладил. Совсем как Нору несколько часов назад.

   — А еще дома тебя ждут три кошки, которых некому кормить. Я к ним больше не пойду, они меня всего ободрали.

   Джебом шумно втянул носом воздух и крепко обнял Джексона сам.

   — Ты как меня нашел?

   — Случайно наткнулся на фото в телефоне с того дня, когда мы смотрели тут закат, помнишь?

   — Да, хороший был день…

   — Будут дни еще лучше. Сотни и тысячи, я… я тебе обещаю.

   Джексон немного отстранился, расстегнул толстовку и, как тогда, обернул ею их обоих.

   — Твоя любовь к огромным вещам снова спасает нам жизни.

   Он помолчал немного, а потом сказал:

   — Я так боялся не успеть.

   — Извини. Я... Я такой дурак, — Джебом то ли чихнул, то ли снова удумал плакать, — никогда не смогу тебе в глаза смотреть.

   — Джебом-а, смотри, рассвет.

   Над Сеулом загорался новый день, расцветая, словно розовый цветок гибискуса, на линии горизонта. Тучи расходились, открывая взору чистое светлое небо. Солнце, медленно поднимаясь на востоке, заливало город теплым светом, обещая погожий день.

   Джексон смотрел, как Джебом следит за медленным подъемом солнца, щурится от первых лучей и начинает дышать полной грудью.

   — И правда, страна утренней свежести, — прошептал Джексон, вдыхая влажный после ливня воздух.

   Когда солнечный диск полностью показался, Джебом, с ног до головы окрашенный в розовый цвет, словно проснулся и сказал:

   — Идем домой. Нас ждет наша семья.

   — И кошки.

   — И кошки, — произнес Джебом с легкой улыбкой и зажмурился.

 


End file.
